Episode 8245 (28th October 2013)
Plot David rushes to Nick’s aid and helps get him into No. 8, much against Kylie’s better judgement. Tracy demands to know from Tina what she meant. She tells her it was a successful attempt to wind her up. Nick panics that he can’t remember where he was going. Gail and Audrey rush home having heard from Tina what happened. When Nick suddenly panics at David’s presence, Gail asks him to leave. Faye is uneasy about Grace’s prank. Sinead sews “Manager” on the front of Chesney’s apron. He is delighted and Beth is impressed with her skills. Tina is furious to learn that Rob lied to her about Rita’s feelings but she tells her to grow up. Nick wants to phone Leanne but he keeps having memory blanks. He breaks down. Rob covers when Tracy continues to demand to know what Tina was insinuating. Tracy storms round to the Rovers where Tina tells her of Rob’s offer to pay for the damages. Tracy turns on Rob who tells her that there are times when she’s off her head. Upset, Tracy brushes him off. Grace pushes Faye to ask for a Halloween party. Audrey thinks Nick should be told the truth about Leanne not wanting to see him. Tracy’s left questioning her relationship with Rob and asking if she can trust him. Deirdre tells her that the two of them are too alike and he will break her heart. Beth asks Sinead for help sewing to get the bonus but she refuses. Rob tries to apologise to Tracy but he also tells her to get a grip on her temper so that she doesn’t damage the business. They make up. Anna agrees to think about a party but when Faye starts pulling on her heartstrings as instructed by Grace, claiming she just wanted something to look forward to after all that’s been happening with her dad and Sally, Anna reluctantly agrees. Owen warns her she’s being used and isn’t fooled by Grace’s influence. Gail wavers over her treatment of David. When Nick goes to phone Leanne, Audrey warns him that Leanne might not come back to him. He lashes out in frustration. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grace Piper - Ella-Grace Gregoire Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Last appearance of Craig Tinker until 27th January 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy questions her relationship with Rob; Nick suffers a panic attack, but David happens to be passing and rushes to his aid; and Faye uses emotional blackmail to persuade Anna to let her have a Halloween party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,610,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes